Computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, may be configured to execute different applications or operating systems; thus, even though devices may have the same underlying hardware, their respective applications and/or operating systems need to be customized and installed prior to their shipment. Furthermore, language specific user software and interfaces for computing devices are installed prior to their shipment. The challenge of this process is that a device manufacturer needs to estimate how many devices with certain software configurations are needed at the production phase. If these estimates are inaccurate, they may create a shortage or a surplus of devices with certain configurations.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.